Save Your Soul
by JasZ1991
Summary: 'No one can save you anymore... You can't even save your soul' A gentle breeze twirls about the souls of those known as the Ancestors. A breeze that is laced with a woman's voice that Kaleb knows oh so well and beams as he sees the expressions of those around him.
1. Save Your Soul

_**Okay so this came about when i was thinking of Kaleb's past And speaking to my dear friend Setthingsinmotion. I'm hoping of making a story regarding Kaleb's past and how he came to New Orleans before Esther got a hold of him and placed Kol in him. If this One-Shot does well enough i'll go ahead and start typing out several ideas that i have written down. Of course finding out who this Anya is and what she has to do in Kaleb's life. So let me know what you think. The title well...I couldn't think of anything better and I was listening to 'She Want's Revenge's song 'Save Your Soul.' So it was fitting. Hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Kaleb feels his body ache. His bones protesting in agony… Hell, his eyelashes are hurting him. His eyelids flutter open but his vision is blurs. He can feel himself being surrounded. His body quivers as he coughs. He can hear himself talking. Can feel several hands on his person. Glancing up he sees her…. How lovely she looks yet the tears that stream down her cheeks makes him ache. He wants to wipe them away and hold her close. His angel…

Her hair is so much lighter than he remembered… Kaleb hears himself stating that he's not scared. This is true… Kaleb never feared death… What he did fear was never knowing it. It's when he looks into her eyes that he realizes the error. The girl before him isn't his… who is this woman! And why does she look like his girl!

Tragically, his heart stops beating and he is rooted to wits end. He watches the girl sob and the soul of another appear beside him. Kaleb understands what had happened… but that doesn't mean he's forgiving the outcome of the man's adventure. He watches as they prepare his body, a waste if you ask him; the ones surrounding his body aren't his loved ones. They are the ones of the man named Kol.

It's there that Kaleb sees Kol's longing expression that he directs at the girl. How she resembles his girl… His angel… His Anya. His sweet, loving Anya… she'll be devastated by this. Far worse will come to those who Kol cares for. Turning away Kaleb wonders off. He wasn't lonely as they believed. He had family that loved him and would seek out the truth.

Kol catches up to the man he inhabited for nearly a year. The two do not speak to one another. Yet when the ancestors appear; Kaleb isn't too pleased with the witches. Now will he have them use what was a gift for punishment one someone who had no control over becoming a parasite. None knew of Kaleb's past but the dark gleam in his gaze will stop anyone in their tracks. Just like that devilish smile that seems to crawl on his handsome face.

"You will all regret this outcome." He hisses as he vows to see fit to the ancestors who have tormented the shunned and wronged.

Its several months later that a deep cracking sound is heard. No one knows what it is or where it's coming from… yet the shifting of power can be felt by the witches. Something has gone array. The ancestors seem to be frightened by the change. Kaleb is giddily awaits for the events to unfold and the blood that will be spilled. His beloved will rise once again…

 _'No one can save you anymore... You can't even save your soul'_ A gentle breeze twirls about the souls of those known as the Ancestors. A breeze that is laced with a woman's voice that Kaleb knows oh so well and beams as he sees the expressions of those around him.

* * *

 **Realm of the Living:**

William Kinney stares down at several holes in the vast woodland area. Officers and reporters swarm the area attempting to capture something thing to use or just to keep the nosy reports out of the way. Someone has either crawled out of the holes or graves… or someone has buried someone here and unburied them… Yet the footprints that mark the dirt tells him that his first theory is correct. It seems to lead them onto the road…

Vincent arrives with Cami beside him. The two seem to be in a heated debate as they reach him. No one has come forward in seeing individuals heading towards or away from town. His phone rings; fishing it out of his coat pocket he stares at the unknown number. He has a dark sinister feeling digging deep within that this will not be a pleasant 'normal' case…

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I left it as a cliff hanger... Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think. If i get the chance to make this into a new series i'm hoping to make it a bit dark themed. But that's up to you guys i want to know if you would like to read this story or not i'll just go back to finish the ones i have out. :P Can't wait to hear what you have to say. -JasZ**_

 _ **ATTN: I have a poll up on my profile regarding this possible fanfic. It's in your hands if you would like me to write it.-JasZ**_


	2. Save Your Soul Part Two

_**Hello, my darlings, So this idea has been playing in my head for the last week since last week ep and well this came out. I always wanted to see what kind of interaction these two would have. AS well i bring news that there will be a spin off of this. Soon. The story will be called 'Creeping in my Soul.' the title came from the song 'Creeping in my soul' by Cryoshell. I want to say that it will be a month from now when i start posting. Until than i hope you enjoy this chap-JasZ**_

* * *

Davina is rushing away from Kara. Frantically she searches for a way out. The betrayal from Kol's siblings shouldn't have surprised her but she couldn't believe they would throw her back. To have her fend for herself. As she attempts to speed up she is suddenly drawn back.

Tears rush down her cheeks as she's dragged against the ground. They watch her struggle and Kara stands before her. The stone in hand as she beings to chant. All Davina can do is plea and cry. Her screams echo. Kara smiles as she's about to finish the spell. But the stone crumbles in her hand.

"Tormenting another helpless soul, I see." That voice… that's the voice of, Kol's host, Kaleb.

Davina turns to him, her vision blurred by tears but she can see him leaning against a tomb. He appears to be fine… Yet the air about him is deadly calm. Almost as he's seen this done many times over. He might have never stopped it before. It wasn't his place until now.

"This doesn't involve you!" Kara hisses as she and the others turn to him.

"Pry tell how it isn't?" Kaleb coolly replies as he straightens up and starts toward them. "Get up, darling." He tells her but Davina is to stunned to move.

"She has wronged us! She has gone against us!" Kara snaps. "She had me murdered for no-"

"Reason? I understand you are upset but you had it coming." Kaleb retorts as his blue orbs stare down at the woman before him. "You went against her first… and weren't you and several others that were ready to ambush her? If anything she did the right thing."

"Maybe we should have used the stone against you."

"You are welcome to attempt it… oh that's right your toy was destroyed… shame. But as she had done; you as many others would have done the same. Anyone who went against you and questioned your power; what do you do? You stomp down the rebellion. It's a common practice and it's no different from here. You want to tear her apart…. But if it was your blasted son would you stand there and watch as he's torn to speckles of nothing?"

Davina eyes the man whom she's never really had interaction with. Yet he stands before her… ready to save her. He's doing what Kol had done with the wolves! He's protecting her but at what cost will his rebellion cause? Davina watches as Kara quickly lifts her hand. Yet it's what Kaleb does that stuns her. He laughs at Kara's attempt.

"You foolish woman and twats… need to learn to never attempt to use what was a gift." Kaleb helps Davina up from the ground. The other ancestors start to circle about them. Ready to attempt to aid Kara; yet with a wave of his hand Kaleb is about to have them tossed aside like a sack of potatoes.

He takes her hand and urges her to run beside him out of the cemetery; Davina doesn't understand why he's helping her. But as they rush down the streets of New Orleans they stop at a house near the outskirts. Entering the house; she spots several people lingering about the house.

"Another stray, Kal?" A voice that happily greets them. Davina stares at young woman with blue orbs and dirty blond hair.

"Anid, Help her with her wound." Kaleb pushes her to the woman. "Martin, Ivan make sure to set the protection spell up again. Seems like they are determined to find the girl."

"Kal, what if her people attempt to re-"

"We'll worry about that later. Right now a war has been declared and I know for a fact Anya will be making her appearance to the family soon." He knows his beloved will study the family before she steps into lives. To find out what makes each and every one of them tick. Zyanya or Anya to many is good at that.

"You have too much faith-"

"She's my girl and I trust that she'll bring everything to order. Now shut your trap and do as you're told." Kaleb snaps.

Davina watches at the men rush to do as they are told and many others go and aid them with the spell. She sees Ariane, the Styx witch, who walked into the room. Her eyes widen seeing Davina and quickly goes to help the girl before her.

"Davina," Ariane starts.

"Ariane, can you help me… I'm afraid I'm a bit rusty." Anid extends her hand to the girl. "Don't worry, hon, We'll keep you safe and sound until it's time for you to return to the land of the living."

"How? Why are you doing this? Why did he save me?"

"We have someone on the outside er the living world right now and she will not be happy. But when she finds out that you are friends with Kal, she'll bring you back for sure. As we will. Of course there's a price but the price isn't harsh or anything." Anid shrugs as she places her index finger onto Davina's forehead and mumbles a few things. The writing starts to fade ever so slowly.

"Why are you doing this?" Davina repeats causing the girl to stop her chanting when Davina grabs her hand.

"Kal has a score to settle with the ancestors. And He did it because you remind him of her."

"Her?"

"The one that can save your soul." Anid gives her smile, if she shouldn't speak of Zyanya, it's not out of fear but rescept. "Let me finish this okay."

"How did this happen Davina?" Ariane, questions as she eyes her 'sister'.

"The ancestors hi-jacked the spell I used to resurrect Kol and he… He killed me… It's not his fault…" Kaleb snorts from his spot by the door way. Davina didn't know he was there.

"Yet his family dumped you back as soon as he had his back turn." Kaleb eyes the young witch who's eyes tell him he was right. "Figures they have been a pain in the back side for years. Should have let them rot."

"Kaleb!" Anid cries as she stops her chanting.

"Finish what you're doing Ani, I don't want you to get rusty once again. Go on…" Kaleb eyes his friend.

"Why did you save me?" Davina again questions.

"That's a story for later on, Now, know this girl. You step out of this house, the protection you have will dwindle to nothing and you'll be tormented by them… You'll be the next street Pizza." He offers her a small smile.

"Street Pizza?"

"Kaleb is a weirdo." Anid gives him a look as she stands up and gives a nod of thanks to the Styx witch. "Ignore his questionable lingo."

"I'm hurt, Ani." Kaleb's blue orbs shine until he sees Henry, a witch from the 70's, rush towards the window.

"Like you have feelings?" Anid follows his gaze.

"You confuse me for Gray."

"Piss off."

"I didn't raise you to be a potty mouth, Ani."

Davina eyes the two as they bicker. But she has this feeling deep in the pit of her stomach that something is wrong. She shouldn't be here with them… What could be the price she'll have to pay in order to return home to her friends and family?

Living plane, (Months later,)

Kol and the others have come face to face with the new threat in the new chapter of their lives… The new threat that seems to have raisin from the grave. A grave his family and himself have place there not to long ago. The threat that shares similar features to the girl named Davina Claire.

* * *

 ** _There you have it! I hope you enjoy! as for Chars. as Anid, Gray, and etc we will get to know them more and their past in the spin off story. Which once again is named after 'Cryoshell's' song 'Creeping in My Soul. that will be posted up next month or so. Until than thank you for all the love and support. It's been a rough few weeks. Before i forget i wrote another spill off one-shot to this that may or may not be added on to the story. but the one-shot called 'Tearing down the World.' I would love to hear/read what you have to say about my work. -JasZ_**

 ** _Ps: Just to let those who are intersted that i do have an Instagram dedicated to my work. Giving previews of stories, one-shots as photos for the covers of my stories. All the info is on my profile. -JasZ_**

 **Meanings:**

 ***Street Pizza-Road Kill**

 **Zyanya is a Aztec(Nahautl) name and the meaning of the name means- Forever, Always.**


End file.
